


【Harold Jordan（E3）/Dick Grayson】大眠（PWP）

by SSSspencer



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Dick Grayson, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSspencer/pseuds/SSSspencer
Summary: *双性/孕期，有一点点D/S元素，雷，特别雷*迪克和小蝴蝶是情侣关系，迪克没有被做成人肉炸弹且策反了小蝴蝶后两人逃离，在蝙蝠的帮助下摘取了神力戒
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Hal Jordan, Dick Grayson/power ring
Kudos: 10





	【Harold Jordan（E3）/Dick Grayson】大眠（PWP）

迪克怀孕是个让哈罗德兴奋的想法，这就像你折断了一只鸟的翅膀，把他捆在身边一样令人兴奋，但另一个坏处是，如果孩子的母亲是一名超级英雄，一个城市的守护者，你就不得不在他出去夜巡时担心，甚至惶惶终日。

当迪克通过翻窗回到家时，他就发现哈罗德缩在沙发的角落。

哈罗德总是这样，要让迪克来形容他，迪克会觉得哈罗德像是某种会被迅速刺激到的小动物，惊惶如同他的本质，年轻男孩本来以为前端时间哈罗德已经摆脱了恐惧的束缚，但现在看来，似乎哈罗德又重新陷入了这样的状态。也许是因为怀孕，迪克想着，就凑到哈罗德身边，他伸手去将哈罗德抱进怀里，哈罗德吸了吸鼻子，就往迪克胸前一埋，“你去哪了？”哈罗德的声音闷闷的，有点委屈。

“夜巡，今晚没什么危险，所以我提前回来了。”迪克的掌心贴覆在哈罗德后背，他一下又一下地的轻拍着，作为安抚，尽管涨奶让他很不舒服，他还是忍耐着不适的开口，"你今天提早下班了？"

哈罗德在韦恩集团的一个新项目里做技术人员，这不需要什么交流，他只要把自己的事做好就行，这样的工作是迪克和布鲁斯商议出的结果，显然哈罗德做得还不错，至少他拿到了第一个月的工资，算是给孩子赚到了奶粉钱，而这一个月里通常应该是迪克去接哈罗德下班，但今天没有，迪克还没去之前，就收到哈罗德的短信，告知迪克他已经回家了。

这很奇怪，迪克将哈罗德的脸捧起来，他还没看到那双充满泪水的眼睛，哈罗德就突然发难，将他压到沙发一侧，掌心卡在他颈前，并没有太用力的掐紧，接着颤抖着开口道："我再也忍不下了！"

迪克一动不动的看着哈罗德，他感觉到哈罗德的力道在收紧，这本来应该会抽取走一些氧气，让他觉得发晕，但是涨奶的刺痛感令他不得不保持清醒，他扣住哈罗德的手腕，低低喊了一声，“哈尔...”

在这个宇宙只有迪克会这样叫哈罗德，哈罗德颤了颤，他咬紧嘴唇，有些失控把迪克的颈脖往后一压，吼道，“你是不是要离开我了？带着我们的孩子...迪克，“  
”他的声音又弱下去，“你说过你不会离开的...如果你在夜巡的时候出事了怎么办？”

现在哈罗德看起来又像只可怜的猫咪了，迪克努力的把刚才冒出的怒火收回去，他们都知道迪克被驯养得很成功，他没办法做出伤害哈罗德的举动，只是松开了扣着哈罗德手腕的手，任由那像项圈一样的力道舒服在他喉结前，艰难的开口，安抚道，“我没有想离开你...哈尔，从来没有过。你看，我现在很安全，孩子也很安全，别担心，好吗？”

哈罗德抬起他带着眼泪的双眼，他收回手，开始溢出一点泣音，随后又从迪克身上起来，开始在一侧摸索着什么，迪克费力的撑起身，最终看清了哈罗德拿出一个项圈。他们之间有过一些小小的情趣，比如最开始做爱的时候，迪克教过哈罗德如何使用项圈，他告诉哈罗德他这是被囚禁住了，那之后每当哈罗德拿出项圈时，迪克都不得不跪下，像个臣服者那样哀求哈罗德替他戴上项圈。

显然他们都有点病态，迪克热衷于让哈罗德获取安全感，甚至不惜做一个臣服者，让哈罗德体验这种快感，而哈罗德则是欺软怕硬的那个，他从来都知道迪克不会拒绝他。就像现在，此时此刻，迪克好像出于本能那样，他跪在哈罗德脚边，抻直他漂亮的颈线，让哈罗德替他戴上项圈，项圈连接的长链另一头被哈罗德牵紧，哈罗德往前拽了拽链子，迪克就往前爬了一步几乎要埋到哈罗德胯间。

一种异样的感觉在哈罗德身体里膨胀起来，他与先前那个总是害怕的权戒者与众不同了，这是专属于迪克格雷森的那面，他拥有发号施令的权利，他是迪克的主宰者，他抬了抬腿，用鞋尖去分开迪克的双腿，而后冰凉的鞋面便抵上迪克的囊袋，隔着裤料蹭过迪克最为隐秘的地方，一路蹭碰到了迪克的阴唇，哈罗德稍微用了点力，几乎是把布料碾进迪克花唇间。

哈罗德的呼吸变沉了起来，他兴奋得厉害，潮红的眼睛一直盯着迪克被制服束缚住的阴茎，他口干舌燥，隔了会才开口，“迪克...把裤子脱了。”

年轻的义警总是很乖，他任由哈罗德挖掘他变态的欲求，很快他就脱去了所有的遮掩，一根属于成年男性的阴茎挺翘着，尺寸几乎和哈罗德的那根差不多，哈罗德咽了咽唾液，一下踩上迪克的阴茎，用力也不重，惹得迪克闷哼一声，“别...哈尔。”

“你说过你不会拒绝我的...迪克，”哈罗德稍微用了点，靴底踩碾在迪克的鸡巴上，迪克难受的拱起后背，他觉得有些痛，在那之中又体会到某种快感，这样的刺激一下让他涨红了耳根，连眼眶也是潮红的。哈罗德又把自己的阴茎释放出来，往前挪动时没忘记碾弄迪克的性器，他把屌拍在迪克脸上，闷声闷气的道，“帮我舔舔...迪克，求你了。”

迪克迷迷糊糊的歪了歪脑袋，他捧住那根阴茎，稍微张口去舔弄，哈罗德就得寸进尺的把他的嘴顶开，厚实的龟头碾着男孩湿热柔软的舌面抵进去，一路操到了迪克的喉口，迪克配合的沉身，几乎是让哈罗德顶进了喉管，因为生理反应而收缩的内壁绞得哈罗德十分舒服，让他不断低哼起来，挺腰操着迪克的嘴里，就好像使用性爱玩具那样，操得迪克涨红了脸，一阵撞击过后，哈罗德发现更有趣的东西，男孩胸口制服湿了一片，他伸手去捏，这才发现迪克似乎产奶了。

“迪克...”哈罗德从迪克嘴里退出来，他硬得厉害，但对迪克的涨奶显然更加好奇。哈罗德将迪克的制服掀起来，让男孩咬住衣角，随即沿着乳肉的轮廓揉捏不止，那红嫩的乳尖果然滴落出白色的奶水来，沿着皮肤落下，滴在哈罗德踩着迪克阴茎的鞋面上。

生育的美感和苦痛都在迪克身上体现得淋漓尽致，哈罗德有些痴迷的打量着迪克的神情，他让两指搓揉着迪克的奶头，哪里还在断续的吐着奶，实在可爱得紧，好像单是这样蹂躏，哈罗德就品尝到了奶水的甜味，他开始嫉妒迪克肚子里的那个孩子，出于某种猎奇的心态，他也渴求着迪克柔软的乳房，还有那会产奶的奶头，母亲才是让他温暖又安心的关键。

哈罗德走着神，他没注意到他把迪克玩弄得发疼了，脚下踩的那根阴茎也在流水，孕期让他变得敏感，腿间的肉穴湿润了整片布料，哈罗德没有去满足男孩，他专心于虐待迪克的肉茎，他有那种病态的想法——是不是真的把迪克弄坏了，迪克就会更甘心的愿意留下来，而此刻迪克哪一处不是他的?他弄大了迪克的肚子，让年轻的义警像个女人一样怀孕，现在他还要摧毁迪克的超级英雄生活，他正在做恶棍们在做的事。他的大脑在叫嚣，灵魂在抽离，恐惧与他为伴，低语着催促他：你这个怯懦的人，为什么不把迪克格雷森玩坏呢?反正他不会拒绝你，他口口声声说他会为你做任何事，他是个超级英雄，难道会失信吗?

“迪克…“哈罗德的声音又变得可怜了，迪克在这怯懦者的呜咽中被踩弄得射了出来，高潮叫他短暂的失去了会意识，他吐出被咬湿的衣角，喘息着靠在哈罗德腿侧，那根阴茎晃在他眼前，好像那才是他的征服者，他觉得他不过是被驯服的婊子，面罩之下的生活让他分不清真假。

哈罗德把男孩拉起来，示意迪克乖乖趴到沙发上，迪克顺从的照做了，他的膝头陷入沙发面，借着手臂的支撑，朝哈罗德抬起他饱满又白嫩的屁股，那之间藏着的女穴吃入了一点布料，哈罗德把他的内裤剥下来，带出些透明的淫水。

“操…你真是性感得要命，迪克…你的穴好会流水…”哈罗德缓缓吐了口气，他去吻上迪克绷紧的蝴蝶骨，那背线漂亮得可以称之为是艺术品，他迫切的把阴茎抵在迪克的阴道口，那似乎就是他的归处，他一下操进去，把这骚得不行的穴操开，毫不怜惜的剖入甬道，一根火棍在迪克身体里留下烙印，这就是他的鸡巴套子，是他的安抚剂。哈罗德一边挺腰操着，一边嘀咕着一些话语，迪克听不清太多，只是扭腰承受着撞击，孕期的子宫在压迫他的前列腺，让他变得更加敏感，哈罗德操到哪里，哪里就是他的兴奋点，叫他不停喷出水液。

“啊…啊啊啊…哈尔…好涨…“迪克喊了哈罗德一声又一声，他摇着他的屁股，做着他十分擅长的事情，他在不停把这根阴茎吃入，淫荡的女穴都被操得烂熟，滚烫的发着颤，分泌情液，哈罗德还嫌不够的伸手掐捏住迪克的阴蒂，他压根没有用什么技巧，只是胡乱且用力的捏弄，迪克听见自己在大声尖叫，不过一会就被哈罗德搞得高潮，喷溅的液体湿哒哒浇在哈罗德的肉屌上，哈罗德兴奋得大声喘息，断续骂着迪克是个婊子，荡妇，一个专属于哈罗德 乔丹的性爱玩具，然后哈罗德又吻了迪克，吻过他的耳廓，他的后颈，在那留下一个显眼的痕迹，再去吻迪克的脊背，低低呜咽道：“你真好…呜…迪克…你真好。”

迪克享受这一切，他教会哈罗德如何伤害他，纵容哈罗德对他做尽一切过分的事，哪怕是怀孕，他都从来没责怪过哈罗德，而现在哈罗德正往他子宫口上顶，他一时有些慌了，陌生的快感让他湿润的穴夹得更紧，他带有哭腔的挤出声音，晃着屁股，“别顶…别顶…啊——哈啊…呜…我快不行了…哈尔…别顶那…”

“别顶哪？迪克…是这吗？告诉我…你是用这怀上我的孩子的吗？”哈罗德的声音听起来好像很是无辜，他故意又顶上了宫口，那里紧闭着，哈罗德好奇的用龟头碾磨上去，用力撞开厚环，始图挤到宫颈，迪克惊叫不止，他挣扎着往前爬，又被哈罗德抓回来操，操了一下又一下，操得阴茎再次射了精液，女穴也在出水，哈罗德操得还是不爽，他把迪克翻过身来，接着狠狠操了十几下，这才将脸埋在迪克胸前，呜咽着射满迪克的身体，射精后还不忘狠狠嘬弄几下迪克高潮后流出奶水的乳头。

哈罗德靠在迪克怀里，又吻了迪克胸口一下，“我爱你..迪克，你说好不离开我的…你还怀着我的孩子，不能走。”

迪克意识还有些不清晰，他努力的恢复着神智，伸手拨弄过哈德罗的棕发，一面亲吻着，一面低声安抚道，“我也爱你，哈尔，我不会走的…我保证过，你得相信我。”

“好吧，”迪克又说，“明天开始我会减少夜巡时间，你得给我点时间适应新的生活，好吗？”

哈罗德哼了一声，满足的没再说话。


End file.
